OC'S NEED FOR RISING FAST!
by DNACat
Summary: StormClan, RockClan, LeopardClan, QuakeClan, are all searching for warriors to join their ever growing clans. Will you be found? Will you be a deputy? Warrior? Kit? Queen? Even, Elder? Well, I doubt the last one, no one wants to be the elders XD But anyway, the story is ready! So the more OC's the quicker the story!


**Hello, hello, hello! Hello my beautiful readers of this 'NEED OC' story :P. As you read, StormClan, RockClan, LeapordClan and QuakeClan need warriors, apprentices, queens, elders and deputies!**

 **Ok, here's the quick description of each Clan.**

 **StormClan are furious fighters, not relatively scared to fight. Their pelts are usually grey tabby, jet black or tabby brown (Though others can appear).**

 **RockClan are hidden away in a cave and, adapting from their surroundings, can see better than any other cat in the forest, they're night hunters. They will usually have rock grey coats and white shimmering coats.**

 **LeapordClan live in the pines of the huge forest and are very protective and dominant. They're usually sandy coloured, light brown, and ginger. They're small and quick on their feet, this is why they live on voles and rabbits most of the time.**

 **QuakeClan are towering beasts when put beside a kittypet. Because of their muscle they are good swimmers, living on fish is their thing :3 Not very much native colours, well white tabby is one I guess..**

 **So yeah, here's the allegiances and under that is the ref sheet! (Leaders are not open.)**

Allegiances:

StormClan:

Leader: Glowingstar (Black she-cat, green eyes. Mate: Larchtree.)

Deputy: Open.

Warriors: Larchtree (Brown tabby tom. Amber eyes. Mate: Glowingstar.), Scarface (Grey tabby tom, blue eyes. Mate: Ferntail.), Ferntail (Pure brown she-cat, yellow eyes.). 12 spaces available.

Apprentices: Willowpaw and Waterpaw. 3 spaces available.

Queens: (Ferntail soon to join as she is only a moon into pregnancy and StormClan only allow 2 moon old queens into their den.) Sipface (Rare white she-cat, father of kits in other clan. Lied that her mate died. Forbidden Mate: Ravenwing.)

Kits: None. 7 spaces left.

RockClan:

Leader: Stonestar (Grey tom with petrifying green eyes. Mate: None (I'll chose please.))

Deputy: Open.

Warriors: Rabbitfoot (White she-cat with Orange eyes. Mate: Open. (I must approve first, sorry if you don't get her :p) and Duskeye (Grey tom with yellow eyes, short patience. Mate: Fernfeather.) 11 spaces open

Apprentices: Hawkpaw (Grey tabby, green eyes. Parents dead.).

Queen's: Fernfeather (White brown she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Duskeye, kits: Forestkit and Heatherkit.)

Kits: Forestkit (Brown she-kit with blue eyes like her mother.). Heatherkit (Brown tabby cat with yellow eyes.)

LeopardClan:

Deerstar (Sandy coloured she-cat, very dominant. Brown eyes. Mate: Unknown. Kits: Greykit (Ginger tom with blue eyes.), Stormkit (Grey tom, brown eyes, attractive.), and Seedkit (Sandy she-kit, golden eyes and fluff on her shoulders standing out like a lions mane.).

Deputy: Spiderface (A broad shoulder dark sandy tom, particularly fast Mate: None)

Warriors: None. 12 spaces open.

Apprentices: Clawpaw (Ginger tom with sharp paws, amber eyes. Up for Adoption.)

Queens: 5 spaces open.

Kits: Darkkit and Eaglekit (Eaglekit a light brown tom, blind, but StarClan blessed him with brilliant hearing.) (Darkkit, a dark almost grey ginger tom, grey eyes, has that cheeky personality that every queen hates.)

QuakeClan:

Spottedstar (Speckled grey over a black pelt, she-cat, brown eyes. Mate: None.)

Deputy: Open.

Warriors: None 11 spaces open.

Apprentices: Tigerpaw (Ginger and brown tortoise-shell, grey eyes like thunder clouds, bold and strong personality.) 3 spaces.

Queens: Sorefoot (Mother of: Stagkit, Westkit and Gorsekit. Speckled white she, very protective personality. Right eye green, left eye brown. Mate: Open.)

Kits: Stagkit (Blue-grey kit, haunting red eyes. Tom.), Westkit (Twisted foot, dark grey kit and amber eyes. She-kit.), Gorsekit (Brown tabby tom and blue eyes.).

 **Alright, alright, alright! I'll be waiting until each Clan has five warriors and atleast four apprentices. (You can agree with another donar to have your OC as their apprentice, but they MUST agree. Once each deputy is filled, I'll update this, and once every clan is full, a chapter three XD) I am not responsible for any fights that may break out, and beg you to stop.**

 **Ref Sheet:**

 **Name-**

 **Age (If you want B))-**

 **Appearance-**

 **Gender-**

 **Rank-**

 **Clan-**

 **History-**

 **Personality-**

 **Any other facts (Like a twisted foot or why she/he is upset/happy all the time or loud/quiet. :3)-**

 **Thank you all your wonderful donors for reading this far! Elders are open just enter them in. If I don't get any, I'll just wade in with some in my hands. :3 Anyway, the story as you have read is going to be called 'Fast Rising: Book1' There will hopefully be around three fics after that one :D All OC's included unless I killed them off for space (Sorry, but it will happen, I'm not having immortal cats walking around just because their someone elses OC's -.-)! Goodbye!**

 **DNACAT~ Yowl on my kits :3**


End file.
